leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wlord99/Dorothy, the Sylvan Sorceress
Abilities Dorothy's spells make roots leash onto enemy champions and large monsters for 5 seconds. and will remove the roots early, but by 50% decaying over 2 seconds. |description2 = If a leashed unit has suffered for 5 seconds, the roots violently grasp the unit, it for 1.5 seconds and dealing of their maximum health}} as }}, while a emerges behind the unit. |description3 = - Enviromental Adaptation:}} additionally gain 15% of all stats of the unit they were summoned from. is converted to bonus }} damage. |customlabel = |custominfo = 5 |targeting = Passive |affects = Enemies |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Aoe |spellshield = Special |notes = *''Beneath the Forest Floor'' refreshes its duration when affected by Dorothy's spells. *Movement impairments include any slowing or movement inhibiting effects. *Spell shields may block the and damage, but will not prevent the from spawning. * can also gain stats like , , or . **Stats that do not affect non-champion units (e.g. , or ) are discarded. ** is also not taken into consideration. }} Hide= ; : Slow but sturdy Treants that, when damaged, move and attack much faster, at the cost of their resistances. |-| Sylvan Servant= |damage = |damagetype = Magic |range = 150 |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |movespeed = 275 |control = Champion-Influenced AI |targeting = Minion, does not count towards the minion kill tracking score |spelleffects = Basic attacks do apply spell effects. |protection = Attacks are mitigated by , and , but not by , as well as stopped by . |abilities = ;Servant Sylvan Servants focus the unit thy were summoned from. Otherwise, they will focus targets affected by , prioritizing enemy champions. ;Brittle Bark For every they lose 0.75% of their and but in return gain 0.5% bonus and 1% bonus . ; - Enviromental Adaptation Sylvan Servants additionally gain 15% of almost all stats of the unit they were summoned from. is converted to bonus }} damage. ;Perished Spring Sylvan Servants lose per second when they are not in combat with the unit they were summoned from for 5 seconds or when Dorothy is dead. }} Dorothy fires a seed from her slingshot, applying Leech Seeds to the first enemy hit for 5 seconds and dealing }} in a small area. |description2 = Allies within 500 units of enemies affected by Leech Seeds for 10% of all damage taken by affected enemies. Healing against epic monsters is reduced by 75%. |description3 = - Double Sling:}} This ability can store up to 2 charges. |leveling = }} |target range = 1000 |effect radius= / |speed = 2500 |cooldown = 10 |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies & Allies |spelleffects = Special |damagetype = }} |spellshield = true |projectile = true |notes = *Applies to enemies and to ally target. *''Leech Seeds'' can also heal and }} Dorothy summons magical roots, which, after a 0.5 seconds delay, form a circular Nest at the target location, lasting 10 seconds. |description2 = The Nest blocks enemy attacks and spells, taking their damage and effects instead of all allied units inside it, while continuously any enemy inside by 25% for 2 seconds. |description3 = - Outpost:}} Targeting a covers it completly in a Nest, that will last up to 2 minutes instead and itself by | }} every second, when not being damaged for 3 seconds. |leveling = }} |target range = 750 |effect radius= 200 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Ground |affects = Allies & Enemies |spellshield = False |notes = *Allies are immune to crowd control, unless it has been applied before they were inside the Nest. *AoE damage is only taken once, no matter how many allies would have taken it. *Leftover damage upon the destuction of the Nest is ignored. *The Nest takes damage from projectiles it blocks, even if there is no ally inside. **Enemies can also directly target the Nest. *The Nest provides but does not provide stealth to units inside. }} - Active:}} Dorothy with roots in the ground for up to 5 seconds, an area around her, aswell as applying to and all enemies in the area, for 5 seconds. The size of the area gradually increases during the channel. |description2 = While channeling Dorothy can target a within the area to blink to it. Not blinking will refund half the cost}}. Damage from enemy champions interrupts the channel. |description3 = - Territorial Imperative:}} Can now be casted outside of . |leveling2 = }} |target range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies & Self |spelleffects = False |spellshield = True |grounded = True |knockdown = False |notes = *Half of the area is revealed within 1.25 second and the rest over the remaining time of the . }} Dorothy releases a surge of roots in the target direction dealing }} and colliding with the first enemy champion hit, applying a decaying for 1.5 seconds and marking them for 5 seconds. A damaging them will the champion and the Sacrifice begins. |description2 = Both the champion and the become , while the champion remains and takes }} over 10 seconds. |description3 = Dorothy's allied champions the Sacrifice will increase the damage by while other nearby enemy champions reduce the duration of the Sacrifice by 2 seconds. Dorothy has to stay within 1500 units of the Sacrifice or it will cancel early. |description4 = For each unique enemy champion killed during or up to 5 seconds after the Sacrifice, ''Dorothy can upgrade each of her spells once, with her Innate upgrading itself last.'' |description5 = - Rejuvenation:}} Applies during the Sacrifice. |leveling = }} }} |leveling2 = |Minimum Damage| |Maximum Damage| }} |effect radius= 500 |target range = 1500 |speed = 2500 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Single |damagetype = }} |spellshield = true |projectile = true |notes = *Champions, Dorothy has not yet successfully conducted a Sacrifice on, are displayed in a tab, like or , when the ability is not on cooldown. *If a champion should cancel the Sacrifice early e.g. by using they will become targetable earlier aswell. *The will either exit the Sacrifice with or die, depending on the outcome of the Sacrifice. }} Gameplay General= ;Strengths & Weaknesses ; *Effective healing and shields. *Great roaming. *Enormous utility. *Scales well into late game. *Dangerous lockdown ultimate. ; *Weak against mobile foes and assassins. *Immobile. *Squishy. *Hard early game and tough to come back when behind. *Team-reliant and requires frontline. ; In-Game Purpose/Niche Dorothy is a slippery , exceeding at fighting enemies together with her teammates while keeping foes in her tight grip, to summon bulky , which do the fighting for her. Feeding off her enemies essence in ominous Rituals, Dorothy augments her abilities, accessing advanced methods of combating her enemies and assisting her allies. |-|Playstyle= ; Playing as Dorothy *While grant a considerable sustain advantage to allies close to dying enemies, it has a medium effect radius, meaning ranged carries need to close up to profit from it. ** it early when you want to improve your damage output. *Your is amazing at protecting yourself and allies from enemy bombardment. ** it early when you have trouble to sustain the jungle/lane. *Use your , when sensing an ambush or when you chase an enemy through the jungle. It is a versatile tool to control a big chunk of the map. ** it early when you want to cast it independent from brushes *'Dorothy' heavily relies on allied CC to summon her to deal damage for her. Picking up fights without them is dangerous. **In order to summon more independently, is an absolute must. ; Playing against Dorothy *Using blinks or dashes while affected by will remove the debuff, making it much harder for Dorothy to spawn a . *'Dorothy' is on the hunt for in the early stages of the game. Preventing her from getting takedowns on each champion can significantly limit her power. *Stay close to allies during their and prevent Dorothy's allies to surround the ally to shorten the length and damage of the ability. |-|Recommended Items & Runes= ;Items ;Runes Sorcery + Domination: *' ' * / *' ' * / *' ' / *' ' Background Hide= |-|Appearance & Animation= ; Appearance : *Overall: ** are bulky 2.50m tall humanoids. Their body is also made of wood and their skin is tree bark. *Details: **Their right arm is a big disfigured wooden sabre. **Their left arm is made of many entangled roots. **They have short legs. **When damaged their bark sheds off. }} ;Animations :}} *A root snatches Dorothy's leg and beggingly shakes it. Others follow. Dorothy nods and braces herself, then is suddenly dragged into the ground. :}} *Roots leash onto affected enemies. **A bigger green outlined root growing around the unit will indicate how long the unit has been slowed. **When using a dash or blink they are ripped from the ground tearing the earth open. *More roots will grasp the unit (The hand of the ), shortly pulling them into the ground, then a emerges savagely from the ground behind the unit, similarly to how the spawns. :}} *'Dorothy' winds up a seed in her slingshot with her left hands and releases it. On impact the seed explodes, causing a web of tendrils to cover the first enemy hit. :}} *'Dorothy' swings her slingshot above her head, creating a green aura and summoning a . **Roots circle an area and stay in place. :}} *'Dorothy' kneels down and touches the ground. She raises her head and her eyes start glowing green. **When blinking, she is impaled by roots and then pulled into the ground, then rises from the brush like a skeleton from a grave. :}} *'Dorothy' stabs her slingshot into the ground, then tears up the ground into the targeted direction, releasing a wave of roots. **The triggering attack by a will hold the champion in place tightly. **When successful, the will pierce the champion with its sword-arm. }} |-|Lore= As the widow of a piltovian scientist, Dorothy was left with no other choice than to leave her home together with her 3 children to escape the grasp of her husband's murderers. Fearing exploitation by the Noxians for her botanic and medical knowledge and suspecting zaunite participation in her husband's death, Dorothy decided to start a new life in Demacia. She worked as a nurse in a small village, patching up injured demacian soldiers. Her expertise brought her the title "wonder nurse" since her magic involving techniques healed even the most critically wounded. Knowing full well that her magical abilities were despised in all over Demacia, Dorothy strictly conducted her practices on unconscious patients. Despite her best efforts in hiding her magical talent, she was exposed by other jealous and sceptic nurses. Having her children taken away from her for her treasonous activities and facing execution, Dorothy attempted escaping the verdict made by radical demacians, who relentlessly pursued her through a forest and shot her in a tragic chase. Left to rot in a puddle of mud, Dorothy was revived by the mercy of the forest. Invoking curses on her previously treated patients, Dorothy transformed them into wooden beasts to assist her in freeing her children from their prison-like quarters. Storming into the village, seeking the place where she had been held as a prisoner, Dorothy demanded her children be released. Terrified guards directed her to another housing, where her children had been locked away. Charging towards the Orphanage, Dorothy furiously invaded the building with nothing able to block her path. To her dismay, her children already had been punished, their unconscious bodies laying on the floor. The deepest sorrow arose in Dorothy, realizing children had died because of her and she had been too late to save them. Unable to let go of her kids, Dorothy brought their bodies to the forest. All her attempts to bring her children back to life failed, she kneelingly begged the forest to revive them like she was. But it was too late. Dorothy buried them, watching over their graves. Feeling the forest embrace their corpses, she began to sense their presence all around her. Believing her children were adopted by the forest and anticipating revenge by Demacians, a bitter Dorothy is lurking in the woods, willing to do anything to protect her new home and sacrificing ill-minded intruders for a glimpse of her children's spirits. Other Hide= |-|Changelog= : * duration on removing roots early reduced to decaying over 2 seconds from decaying over 3 seconds. * on removing roots early reduced to 50% seconds from 75% seconds. *Sylvan Servant's magic resistance increased to from . : *Cooldown increased to 10 from . *Mana cost reduced to 60 from . *Damage increased to from . : *Upgrade changed to "Targeting a covers it completly in a Nest, that will last up to 2 minutes instead and itself by | }} every second, when not being damaged for 3 seconds" from "The Nest will last up to 30 seconds instead and itself by | }} every second, when not being damaged for 3 seconds". : *Target range increased to from . *Removed: No longer refunds 50% cooldown when not blinking. *Added: Refunds 50% of mana cost when not blinking. *Mana cost increased to from . ;30.01.19: : *Removed damage on removing roots early. *Added on removing roots early. *Damage on Sylvan Servant's spawn changed from of maximum health}} to of maximum health}}. : *Damage increased from to . ;21.11.18: : *Removed on leashed units. *Sylvan Servant's }} reduced to 275 from 300. : *Removed . *Removed on allies inside when upgraded. : *Added: Can only be casted from a brush. *Added: enemies for 5 seconds. *Upgrade changed to "Can now be casted outside of brushes" from "The first enemy champion is by 25% , decaying over 5 seconds". }} Category:Custom champions